Awkward
by YaoiLord
Summary: After being mistaken as a couple, things became awkward between Midorima and Takao. Eventually, things change.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASKET BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER. I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS NOR MAKING ANY PROFIT WITH IT.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 OF 7**

* * *

The canteen was packed with different students wearing the same uniform of Shuutoku High. The crowd was loud in Midorima's opinion and he did not like it. It was Takao's fault for bringing him in place as such during their lunch break.

"C'mon, man. Don't be stingy." Takao chewed on his fish. "It's nice to have a change of place at times."

Midorima sighed. "I do not see anything wrong with the rooftop. Hadn't we agreed before to only eat there?"

Takao rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. But didn't you get bored with all the silence? No, don't answer that one. I mean, you already said you're tired of hearing my endless chatter. So, the good friend am I, brought you here."

"I only said you shut up so we can eat in peace."

"Too late for that now. Finish your food so we can return early."

"You're the one saying that now."

"I have the right. I won the jakenpo."

Midorima suppressed the bout of headache and took time to recall his unluckiness for that day. Not only he had to rickshaw that morning as oppose to the other way around, he even lost to Takao resulting to him changing their place instead of the usual during breaks.

So much for not having the possession of a blonde barbie doll.

"Shin-chan, would you look at that? A lot of girls are checking us out," Takao said, almost a whisper. Taking a brief glance sideways, Midorima noticed a group of three giggling and two blushing females a few tables apart from theirs. The latter two were busy denying something while shyly looking at the basketball duo.

"The one with ponytails is cute, don'cha think? I will entertain that chick if she will confess her crush towards me."

"You're expecting too much."

Takao chuckled. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out the other one likes you too."

"I'm not interested."

Mustering up a courage, Midorima dared to look again at the girls' direction. Tersely, he met gazes with the brunette with short hair. She abruptly turned away and the cooing from her friends who caught the exchange followed.

"That's smooth, Shin-chan." Takao snorted.

Midorima glared. "Shut up, idiot."

Playfully, the hawk eye flicked the shooter's forehead. "You seriously needed a girlfriend, dude."

"I do not. It'll be a huge distraction."

"Heh. You're really an old man." And for that, Takao received a flick on his own. Rather hard. "Hey!"

Searching for a comeback, Takao scooped a bit of sticky leftover rice and whipped it at Midorima. The piece of grain stuck at Midorima's eyeglasses. Takao guffawed.

"Shut up, idiot! You're earning too much attention. And don't play with the food!"

"I'm actually aiming for your nose. But it's okay. You still look funny. HAHAHA-Augh!"

Midorima smirked inwardly after giving the smaller man a kick under the table. "Hmmph."

"Bad move, Shin-chan. No one will pedal you if you injure my foot." Takao flashed him the tip of his tongue.

"I'll still make you drive the rickshaw," was the offhanded comment.

"How cruel can you get, Shin-chan?!"

Midorima cleaned his eyeglasses with a scrap of tissue and once again settled them at their rightful place, adjusting them like the usual. "More than that."

Takao pouted and sulked all five minutes long, mumbling something along the lines like 'a friend, not your servant'. Although he wasn't showing it, Midorima was amused whenever he heard those. As if he would ever admit that Takao was the best partner he could ever have. Athletically speaking aside.

A minute before the bell rang, Midorima fixed his own lunchbox, resulting to Takao mimicking him. Midorima quickly made way through the crowd of students that were walking on the path to make their way on their respective classes. Following the shooter's back, Takao cast one last glance at the bunch of girls they both heard giggling earlier. He intended to give a playful wink at the girl which interested him, though oddly enough, she and the other girl were forlornly staring at the other three girls with them.

What Takao last heard from the latter trio was the phrase: 'I told you so.'

* * *

The freshman duo were on their way to the gym for their basketball practice when a girl with the short brown hair, which Takao recognized earlier, approached the unsuspecting Midorima with a heavily blushing face.

"Ah.. Uh-uhm... M-Midorima-kun..." she staggered for words, finding it hard to do so because of her parched throat which was the cause of her nervousness.

Takao was snorting and clutching his sides on a corner while watching Midorima's reaction. Midorima facial expression was that of between constipated and stricken. It was precious that Takao was barely containing his laughter. Afraid that he might burst, he hurriedly excused himself. Leaving his poor partner and his admirer alone at the classroom which was, thankfully, empty except the two.

Midorima was at his most terrible hiding his blushing face. He didn't risk himself swiveling downward

for he might met with a heart wrenching look of a teary-eyed petite girl hardly reaching his chest. Takao knew him too well (maybe too much) that he discerned Midorima's appalling way of handling bold confessions. Midorima mentally noted to kick him again once he get out of that hell of a situation (hell for him) he was currently in.

Midorima tried clearing his throat, gaze fixed at the huge glass window panels. "What?" Well, that almost came out like an irritated snap, although in his opinion it was ten times softer than his customary gruff tone in speaking with Takao. Midorima tried again. "I mean, what do you want with me?"

The girl's eyes lit up as how stars would in Midorima's favorite constellation. Okay, that sounded exaggerating but her shiny brown orbs were twinkling. Quite literally. "Y-you see... I-I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now. T-That... That you're cool playing basketball and... uhm... I... I-I would like to go out with you!"

The last part came out like a shriek. Midorima almost flinched at the high-pitched sound. Adjusting his glasses, he sighed and prepared his common one-sentenced reply with this kind of stuffs. "I apologize, but I'm afraid I couldn't reciprocate what you might be feeling for me." There. He said it. With a matching convincing face as possible. It was like a thorn was lifted from his skin. "You deserve someone better," he added to salvage the poor female's pride. He understand that it was pretty difficult for her to admit it straight at his face. But feeling guilty over it would be useless.

She was one of the several girls Midorima had turned down too, simply because he was not keen entertaining a relationship. Not now when basketball and studies were his major priorities. Besides, most of those females had moved on and strolling down the hall with their new boyfriends.

Dejectedly, she exhaled. "I guess my friends are right." She gave off a wan smile. "That you two really love each other."

Wait...

What?

Midorima raised an eyebrow. Confused all of a sudden. "I don't get what you're saying."

"It's okay. I understand you wish to keep your relationship in private. Oh, and, I have nothing against homosexuals." With a forced one, she laughed lightly. "It's just that... to think that the rumors are true all along," her voice broke.

Midorima didn't know where to be horrified: there was some kind of sick talk floating around the campus that involves himself or that there was a girl about to broke her dam.

"Alright," Midorima struggled. "I'm not really following what you're talking about, miss." Dread was piling up his stomach, terrified of what she might answer.

Suppressing her sniffles, she said, "Almost everyone know that you and Takao-kun are an item."

What. The. Hell.

* * *

The Shuutoku's point guard was idly walking around the corridor, whistling to some familiar music while thinking thousands of teasing he would be throwing Midorima's way later on. He very much regretted the fact that he forgot to take a picture of Midorima's face earlier. Damn, that would make a precious blackmail material.

It was after some moments when the door near him opened and the cute girl with ponytails emerged. Unlike her friend, she wasn't fidgety at the mere sight of him. Instead, she offered a lovely curve of her lips as she acknowledge the man. "Hello, Takao-kun."

Takao flashed a toothy grin. "Err, hello?" He recognized her from the Drama Club. In fact, he was amazed with her talent even though he only watched one of the five plays they performed last school festival. Pretty with her girly features, quite smart, and well-mannered. She was a normal teenage girl that any guy would be willing to date, as what Takao observed. He was single for a while. Asking her for a coffee or two wouldn't hurt, right?

Besides, instincts told him that she perhaps wouldn't mind.

"By the way, have you seen my friend? You know, the one with short brown hair."

"Oh, her? Actually, she's at the classroom. With Shin-chan. Alone." He chuckled as he remembered the whimsical scene earlier. "But I admire your friend's courage for that. I mean, Shin-chan's a tough one."

Unexpectedly, her face fell. "Oh... I already told her it will be futile." She sighed and gazed apologetically at the raven-haired man. "I'm sorry about that, Takao-kun."

"Yeah, yeah, knowing Shin-chan. But who knows? And why are you apologizing?"

She simpered gracefully. "To tell you the truth, I like you, Takao-kun. I mean, you're amazing and you became my crush ever since I watched one of your basketball match." Wow, she could admit it solidly, Takao commented at the back of his mind.

She paused. Takao was already expecting the 'please go out with me.' phrase to go next.

Unfortunately, she said something he never anticipated.

"But I know I could do nothing against the love life of you two. I also told her so, but what can I do? I guess she doesn't believe those rumors after all. But if you ask me, your strong bond with your lover amazes me. Not to mention your lovey-dovey moment during lunch break."

Ha?

EH?!

Takao laughed nervously. "My w-what? And with w-whom exactly?" As he recalled, he didn't have anyone right now. And to be called that person his lover? Dude, that was kinda deep. Hell, his previous was from middle school! When he entered high school, he found himself busy with balancing his academic marks and basketball practice. And, oh yeah, hanging with his weird friend.

But really, what gave her the notion? And damn, there were rumors? And seriously, lovey-dovey moment during lunch break?! But it was only Shin-chan he was with at that time!

Well...

Unless...

Crap.

Maybe he shouldn't have asked since it abruptly made him felt anxious.

Much to his horror, she even giggled. "Well, almost everyone agrees that you and Midorima-kun makes a cute couple."

Oh, fuck.

* * *

Midorima briskly made his way towards the gym. The sound of squeaking rubber shoes and dribbling of balls made his mind at ease. Somehow.

Until he remembered it again.

"_Almost everyone know that you and Takao-kun are an item." _

That was the most absurd line he ever heard. Where did that even came from? Takao's constant trailing wherever he went? Wasn't it more likely that they have a master-servant relationship instead?

And who the heck started that insane hoax?!

Don't get him wrong. He's not a homophobe. He would not even deny that Takao was attractive, probably to women and men alike. Midorima isn't a bisexual and if he must classify his sexuality, he is probably asexual. Never did he thought of Takao _that_ way.

Just.. damn this.

Midorima rubbed circles at his temple. His headache was unstoppable now.

He ventured at the locker room with the intention of locking himself there for a while to clear his mind since he was pretty early for the basketball practice. A ten minutes of silence and solitude would do him good.

_Does he know? _The question buzzed out of his brain. He didn't like this kind of thing. He already mastered the art of disregarding catcalls of 'weirdo' and 'freak' he gets wherever he goes. But to be lumped gay with Takao... that, he could not stand. Especially if Takao's manly pride was on the line and would be tampered because of his association with Midorima.

Maybe, they shouldn't have been... Nevermind.

When he opened the door, he found out that someone had beaten him at the place.

It was Takao.

He was sitting on the bench and staring dumbly at Midorima for a second. Their eyes met and the time practically stopped.

Midorima decided that moment to step back, shut the door, and walk away to another secluded location.

* * *

"_Well, almost everyone agrees that you and Midorima-kun makes a cute couple."_

The statement was replaying non-stop on his mind like a broken record. He thought of the girl's charming cackles, but gave up when it became irritating that it turned into an evil witch's chortles as if mocking his and Midorima's sexuality.

But, for real? He was suddenly conscious of his clinginess towards Midorima.

_Do I hug him too much? _

_Do we look like we're attached to the hips? _

_Do we really appear to everyone like a couple?! _

But being over-friendly and bubbly were his nature! It just happened that Midorima was caught on those since he was a lonely man with no other friend. Takao was trying to be the good Samaritan here! What he got were bunch of fabricated lies he and Midorima were entangled before they realized it.

"You've been sighing continuously, kid. It's annoying." Miyaji found him sitting at the bottom steps of the staircase with an embarrassed face hidden on his callous palms.

"'sup, senpai?" Takao languidly greeted.

Miyaji raised an eyebrow. "Problem, brat?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't bullshit me."

Takao exhaled. "It's just that I'm hearing talks I don't quite like, and understand too. Yeah, stuffs like that." _Please be satisfied with that!_

"Shoot."

_Augh._

"Err..." Takao was hesitant. He already felt bad that the news about him and Midorima spread drastically. To add more oil to the fire... But it was his senior. He would most likely understand. He hoped.

"Do Shin-chan and I look like we're more than friends? You know, like... lovers?"

Miyaji was perplexed and somewhat dumbfounded by the question. The reaction calmed Takao's agitated nerves. At least somebody found the idea outlandish too.

"Are you asking whether if you're too obvious? Because, damn, you two are," the blonde student replied dryly.

Ah, Takao spoke too early.

* * *

Takao found himself all alone in the locker room. He didn't want to face Midorima currently. He didn't even know how to. Should he tell him? It would perhaps make things complicated. He knew Midorima was not the type to get carried away with ill gossips about him. But Takao couldn't get off his head the imagination of other male students jealous of their talents making fun of them behind their backs, calling the two of them faggots.

Takao could handle that. As if everyone who admires him would believe that bluff. But Midorima was a different story.

He was already a loner. Takao didn't want his friend to be verbally bullied too.

Fucking puberty issues.

The door's hinges creaked.

Takao looked up. He gaped.

It was Shin-chan.

Perhaps he was gaping ridiculously for a while that was why Shin-chan immediately went away without saying a word.

* * *

The practice went terrible.

It was either that Takao's line of sight was never on Midorima who was the receiving end of the point guard's passes making the ball often out of bounds or Midorima never came two meters near his teammates, especially Takao; as if with the sole purpose of avoiding the smaller man. It resulted to mostly uncaught passes and less three pointers.

They tried not being 'too much near' each other as possible.

Some noticed the tension brewing in their between the two males, but a few shrugged it off knowing it didn't concern them, while others were clueless as to what the reason might be.

Almost everyone were distracted as well.

Miyaji was close to throwing a pineapple at the duo, if not for the lack of the said fruit. Kimura was prepared to drive his truck towards the two, if not for the absence of the said vehicle. Ootsubo was faring well enough, but not without getting irritated at the half-assed effort Midorima and Takao were giving off for that day's practice.

Calling for a break, the captain approached the green-haired shooter. "A minute, kid."

"What is it, senpai?" Midorima asked in his normal tone which Ootsubo found not unusual.

"Tell me what happened."

"I assure you there's nothing-"

"Look, as you can see, coach isn't present. But unlike him, I will not tolerate your three nonsensical whims," he warned. "Speak. I'll handle the other one later."

Midorima fixed his jaw. "I don't believe this is any of your business."

"Of course, it's not. But the whole team is affected. Hell, even the reserved players are! You think I'll let it slide like that?" Great, he was dangerously becoming as one of the terror seniors. Well, it was all because of Midorima's stubbornness.

"It's a very trivial matter, senpai."

Ootsubo sighed. "Fine, I understand that you do not wish to say it. Whatever. Just... don't let problems hinder you performance. We needed that very much." Albeit awkwardly, the captain patted his junior's back and squeezing Midorima's shoulder comfortingly.

For the first time, Midorima felt the three-inch tallness of his captain. Midorima felt so small. But he must admit he appreciated the gesture. His Shuutoku senpais could not be compared to others.

"Well, patch things up with your boyfriend, okay?" was Ootsubo's last piece of advice.

Advice that only worsened Midorima's dread.

* * *

Maybe it was instincts and work of human body muscles that had Midorima sitting at the back of his rickshaw with Takao pedaling it once more. As if Takao was a plane set in an autopilot and doing his duty (as Midorima's self-proclaimed man servant).

It was like their daily routine, but with the nonexistence of Takao's babbling and Midorima's calm way of sipping in-canned red bean soup. That day, Takao was silently turning the vehicle at street corners, stopping at red lights, and with no complaining at all. If it was any other scenario, Midorima would be grateful for the peace, but no. He himself was also busy thinking heavily.

The wheeled transportation hit the break and it lurched forward a bit. Midorima hopped off the cart to open their gate, fumbling for the handle, and quite unexpectedly, he called.

"Takao."

"Shin-chan."

They synced. Takao actually chuckled weakly. "You go first."

"No, you're about to say something. You go first."

"It's nothing, Shin-chan. You know me, always talking nonsense."

Midorima scowled. "No."

They held a staring contest for a minute or two. The professional Midorima was for holding a steely gaze (except when he is in his tsundere mode), he eventually won.

Takao sighed exasperatedly. "You're really not letting me get away... Fine. I'm going to tell you something but don't be mad, okay? I'm going to tell you this since I don't want you to hear it from others first."

Midorima was still waiting for him to spill the beans.

"Okay, apparently. There are gossip mongers at school who made this talk about the... two of us."

Takao sucked a deep breath. He wished it hadn't went wrong.

"Is this talk you're talking about perhaps concerns our partnership?" Midorima continued for him. "So you know about it too."

"Yeah, accidentally." Takao scratched his head. And for the first time with Midorima, he felt embarrassed. "Are you angry?"

"I was... disturbed, yes. But it will eventually pass after a month or less so I don't actually care," Midorima said hypothetically. "Are you bothered?"

With a hoarse voice, "Of course. But I think I'm at fault here." Takao shrugged nonchalantly. "Me and my personality."

"But I tolerated it in the first place. I am to take part of the blame as well."

They silently agreed.

Fair enough.

"I'll be going inside. Good bye." The gate hinges squeaked at Midorima's entrance.

"Uh, Shin-chan," Takao called out weakly.

"We're still cool, right? I mean, no hard feelings?"

Midorima was silent for a moment before he shook his head. "Don't let this issue distress you."

Takao smiled. "Yeah, will do."

Midorima watched as Takao strolled the rickshaw out his line of sight until it was nowhere to be seen anymore.

Without doing anything further, he went inside the house silently as always.

* * *

When the next morning came, Midorima half expected that there would be no Takao to fetch him with the rickshaw. He didn't know, but if he put his self in the latter's shoes, it was probably the best option.

He checked for his phone. His inbox was surprisingly empty. Normally, there would be a greeting of good morning with bunch of colorful emoticons from the same number that made his eyes hurt.

Even his daily dose of good night message from the same person wasn't present in his phone last night.

With a one-eyed daruma at hand, he went to school prepared for another day.

When he arrived at school, Takao was already there. By the window doing his unfinished homework. Acknowledging Midorima's presence, he nodded shortly at his way, but immediately focuses at the textbook Takao himself once deemed boring and not interesting.

It was by lunch break when a crowd formed at Takao's table. They invited him to join them for lunch. He didn't give an answer for a moment, watching Midorima sideways briefly and back to the students with expectant faces.

Midorima could feel the eyes directed at him and he knew it was Takao. Lifting the lid of his lunchbox, he found out that his mother cooked him the dish which happened to be Takao's favorite. It was what the hawk eye always wanted to swipe off once he settles his chair in front of Midorima's desk or at times when only the two of them were at the rooftop. Although sometimes Midorima requested it for Takao's sake. Of course, that he would never openly concede.

Planning on a subtle way to offer the food to his friend, he peeked at Takao's way. They meet gazes curtly, but Takao immediately turned away and broke the eye contact, faking a smile towards the other three fellow students waiting for his reply.

"I would love to join you."

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASKET BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER. I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS NOR MAKING ANY PROFIT WITH IT.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 OF 7**

* * *

Takao mentally congratulated himself for making it this far.

One week without Shin-chan.

Sometimes, he would look back to the said teen who was often all alone by himself now. Takao would feel guilty.

But it was definitely better this way.

Their senpais had noticed, undoubtedly, the distance growing day by day between the freshman duo, but since not wanting to partake at the whole situation, they would rather sigh or shrug. As long at it doesn't get in the way of their basketball performances.

It was nice hearing excited chatters, dirty jokes, and compliments from his new buddies; in contrast to everyday demands, barking of orders, and mild insults about his intellectual capacity he got from Midorima.

But, hey, he misses those. A lot.

Taking a side-long glance, which he hoped wasn't noticed, he saw Midorima adjusting the strap of his bag before exiting the classroom after the bell had rung. He was always like that, leaving early as possible, without so much like a turn.

In truth, the point guard was actually waiting for the phrase 'Let's go, Takao.' once again.

* * *

Art class is one of the half-hearted things Takao had taken a liking.

He was not endowed with artistic talent, but can somehow blend colors nicely. The reason he likes it was because it would mean going out in the field, under the shade of huge tress and the breeze was refreshing during those hours. Of course, he got to see the second year females in PE uniform running around here and there.

But that day, he had no time for sightseeing of long legs and cute pretty faces.

The teacher said they had to draw their favorite human expression. He was actually about to settle for a simple big smiley, but one of his classmate was brave enough to ask the teacher if a simple circle with two round spheres for eyes and a convex for the mouth would do, the poor guy got a five points deduction for his recent artwork. The teacher thought he wasn't taking it seriously.

Skimming his eyes over the blank leaf of his sketchpad, he imagined the picture he could draw. If only his mind could make it for himself. Studying the work of the male student near him, Takao's hawk eyes almost bulged out.

It looked like he was watching porn or something. Because it was that freaking realistic, man.

"Uh, dude, what's that?" he dared to ask. Curiosity kills the cat.

Smirking, the guy turned towards him. "Oh, this?" He brushed off imaginary dust from his paper. "This is the expression my girlfriend makes whenever she moans my name," he said, feeling proud of his masterpiece.

"Is that allowed?" Takao gulped, suddenly feeling bad for the girl.

"Teacher didn't mention anything about this being prohibited... uh, why are you staring at me weirdly?"

"Nothing. Sorry." Takao moved away, afraid he might get infected with the perverseness. The idea not appealing to him at all. But why should he be surprised? The new guys hanging out with him these past few days were often boasting about their blowjobs the previous nights they got from their girlfriends, or talking about foreplay they did with their partners.

Takao didn't have to know other people's sexual adventures. It wasn't that he has virgin ears, it was just that being with Midorima would make your first thought of today's Oha-Asa rankings, lucky items, and the like. Maybe Midorima's brain was only brimmed with horoscope, basketball, school lectures, piano notes, and classical music.

On second thought, despite not having the same interest, Takao never had a dull moment with him.

Takao studied Midorima who was on the other side. What do you call it? Watching from afar? Yeah, it became his most favorite hobby since last week. Midorima was, as usual, looking serious and diligent and putting all his effort on his artwork, whatever he may be doing. He was really good with his hands (except in cooking). Their previous oil painting project had Takao amazed with Midorima's work that seemed out of a photograph, while his was ruined by a pigeon's crap, he easily fixed it with his self-proclaimed ability to 'blend colors nicely'.

Adding final sketching at the edges, Midorima analyzed his drawing. He seemed satisfied, Takao noted. It surprised the brunet when Midorima's austere face was abruptly adorned with a small smile. Not a smirk. A smile. A genuine one that regularly never escapes the hawk eyes whenever they won basketball matches which would eventually fade away when lining up.

Truthfully speaking, that is Takao's favorite expression. Not because of its rarity. But because it suited Midorima very much.

It was like showing what kind of person Midorima was actually like behind the cold and stoic exterior.

A prideful man with a soft heart.

Smiling to himself, Takao hovered his pencil at the clean page of the pad.

He knew what to draw now.

* * *

Finding a partner for a project was one of the things Midorima hated the most. He believed he would function well enough with himself, and he had been doing so since middle school. In his opinion, a partner who could not level with him will only be a nuisance and an unwanted distraction. And so far, the person he meant that could level with him was only Akashi. Better, to be exact.

But when he got acquainted with a chatty fellow basketball club member, he began changing that opinion.

When he could almost fell asleep with the difficulty, Takao would always find a way to distract him. Albeit annoyingly, it helped him more than once to take a break for a few minutes, clearing off his mind while listening to a one-sided conversation, then returning again to those stressing arithmetic formulas, Latin terminologies, and deep accented English but finding it easy to solve, memorize, and read now.

Takao wasn't that bad to have as a study partner. You can say he is the _wanted_ distraction.

"For your English Project, you'll be making a research. It should be made by a pair and I'll be assigning a specific topic. Now, get a partner."

Midorima watched as his fellow classmates exchange knowing looks, some dragging their chair towards their friends. He didn't move from his seat, patiently waiting for anyone to approach him and ask him nicely.

And secretly, hoping it would be Takao.

But quickly remembered that, yeah, the said teen was trying very hard to avoid him.

After a few minutes of hype, the instructor called out, "Is there still anyone else who is unpaired?"

Stiffly, Midorima raised his hand. It has been a while since he last did it.

"Oh, Midorima, Atsuko, and... hmmm, Takao."

Midorima glanced to his left. Indeed, Takao was having his arm in the air.

_Hmm, that's odd. I thought..._

"So, Midorima, since you've got the best grades among the three, choose between Atsuko and Takao."

Atsuko was a normal looking male student, petite and kind of smaller than Kuroko. Often the target of bullies and with very few friends. At least he got some compared to Midorima. Looks meek and too shy to start a talk so Midorima probably wouldn't worry about a noisy partner.

But Takao...

"Oh, sorry. I remembered Kubo is not present. I think Atsuko wouldn't mind to be partnered with hi-"

"Sensei, I'll go with Atsuko. Takao can go with Kubo," Midorima said, his deep voice ringing inside the room loud and clear.

The teacher was momentarily taken aback, and so did the whole class. "Are you sure? Don't you prefer Taka-"

"It's fine, sensei! Kubo-kun and I are only three houses apart. It'll make it easier for the both of us," Takao supplied hopefully, faking a cheerful tone. Some students glanced back and forth towards the two basketball players, waiting for the reaction of each. They were used by now that when it comes to pairing up, study, projects, or practice, the two were inseparable.

"Maybe they're tired of always sharing the same space and breathing the same air," somebody from the back commented as quietly as possible, although it didn't slip Midorima and Takao's hearing. Especially the snickers and snorts that followed.

_It really is better this way._

* * *

The clock stroke to seven o' clock in the evening. Midorima was getting impatient each passing minute.

That Atsuko was definitely late.

They agreed to do the project at Midorima's place, at six in the evening the same day it was given. Midorima had given him the exact address and any landmark as possible since the guy was what, five streets away?

_Then why exactly isn't he here yet? _

Not that Midorima was in dire need of help in the project. But the grades will be by pair, not individually, much to his annoyance.

He really hated tardiness. Punctuality is a must. Even if the deadline was supposed to be next week, he didn't care. All task must be finished earlier. Homework or not.

Stretching, he got up from his study table. He might as well meet the guy half way to save time. Who knows, maybe he was lost after all? The identical narrow streets in Tokyo were to blame for this. He sighed and went down.

But upon opening the door, he immediately slammed it back.

Takao was at their front porch.

Damn.

* * *

"What?"

"I said that your partner is afraid of you."

"Is that why he didn't come?"

"Uh, he asked me to exchange with him. At least with Kubo, he could be comfortable. That's what he said. Sorry."

They were at the receiving room once Midorima let the smaller man in. After Takao had been banging their front door vehemently, which made the nearby dogs barking too much, insisting to be let inside.

"I see," was the gruff reply. "You don't have to pounce on our door, though," Midorima said, visibly irritated by both the unexpected visitor and his classmate's unexpected ditching.

"But you wouldn't let me explain why I'm here," Takao retorted. "I already said I'm sorry for imposing. Where's auntie, by the way?"

"Out with Father. My sister is having a sleep over." _I didn't know he's that close to mother to call her 'auntie'. _

"So we have the house for ourselves tonight, huh?" Takao commented offhandedly. Somehow, it sounded so wrong to Midorima's ears. "I mean for the research," he added hastily.

Midorima cleared his throat. "Yes. Let's go upstairs now."

* * *

"So, uh, what is this book about?" Takao perused an old thick book settled at the low table in Midorima's room. It was dark at the edges and the pages looked brittle. The spine labeled with a deep carving of Roman Alphabet letters. "_Il-yad_?"

"It's _Iliad," _Midorima corrected. "Written by Homer. It's one of the best Western Literature. It's originally an epic poem in dactylic hexameter, but the format in this book was narrative and already summarized the twenty-four books of the series." Midorima adjusted his eyeglasses. "At the same time, it's the lucky item for Cancers."

"Heh. Cool coincidence." Takao nodded. "Are we going to read this?"

"As if you will if I say yes. No. I only need to study two characters from it: Achilles and Patroclus."

"Who are they?"

"Two Greek warriors and quite loyal with each other."

"Ah, best of friends."

"Yes. In fact, Achilles killed the murderer of Patroclus in a duel. But due to cold vengeance, he wasn't satisfied with death alone. He even had the corpse tied at a cart, dragging it in front of the whole kingdom for everyone to see. At Patroclus cremation, Achilles cut a few strands of his hair and burnt them together with Patroclus. That act alone is very meaningful."

Takao stared, his face propped on his hands. "...Oh, wow."

Midorima felt conscious under the stare. He didn't even notice that he had Takao's full attention on him as he talked. Adjusting his glasses, he said, "T-That's why there are some different speculations about their true relationship."

Takao frowned. "I don't see anything wrong with that. Didn't he just avenge his best friend?"

"I know. But, they were seen more than that. It is believed that the extent of their bond and loyalty was not plainly platonic. To put it short, many believed they were... lovers."

Well...

Doesn't it feel like déjà vu?

"R-Right," Takao stated nervously. Why the hell did that issue came out of the blue? Just when he started feeling less awkward around Midorima and slowly putting out of his mind that whole rumor thing. Great timing. "A-And about this one?" He took another book, only an inch thick, sitting nearby the others. Changing the topic for once. "_Alexander the Great and Hephaestion_."

"That's..." Midorima trailed off uncharacteristically, as if very hesitant to answer. "A deep study of Alexander the Great and Hephaestion's relationship." While adjusting his eyeglasses again, which never needed the adjusting, he added, "They were said to be Achilles and Patroclus's great descendants, respectively."

"And they happened to be the best buds too?"

"Yes."

"Did Alexander avenge his best friend too when the latter died?"

"No... But Hephaestion's death caused Alexander's own health to weaken, physical and mental. It didn't took him long to fell on his own end. But they said it was what he wanted too."

They sounded more romantic compared to the previous two.

And somehow, Takao felt as if he was being hit in the face with reality.

Takao scratched the back of his head. "Well, I've been dreading to ask you this, but what exactly is your research topic with Atsuko-kun?"

Midorima took a deep breath.

"Homosexuality in Ancient Greece."

Cool coincidence.

* * *

Takao pushed back the bangs cascading down his eyes for the fifth time. How can he come up with a good introductory paragraph if his long anterior hair getting on the way?

The two decided to divide the parts of the research. Takao would do the first half while Midorima will take care of the other half together with the bibliography and appendix.

It amazes Takao even more that Midorima didn't even feel weird (for the lack of better word) with the topic whilst Takao was there, struggling to come up with good sentences and trying to fend off the awkward vibes.

_Maybe if Shin-chan and I died as best friends we will be speculated as lovers too. _

_But realistically speaking, we don't need to wait for that moment. It already began. _

Pushing his hair out of the way once gain, Takao clicked his tongue in slight annoyance.

"Don't you have a headband?" Midorima asked.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Browsing through his small bag, Takao released a thin white headband. "Teehee. I forgot I have one."

_You're hopeless,_ Midorima thought. "You're using color white?"

Takao adjusted the thing on top of his head. "Yeah, some girls said that color white suits my hair."

Midorima raised an eyebrow. He scoffed. "It's only logical since your hair is black." He stood up and opened his desk's drawer.

Takao pouted behind the shooter's back. "At least they know how to give compliments," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, here." Midorima threw something at Takao which the latter expertly caught. "It's your lucky item."

It's a dark blue headband the same design with his own. "I already have one."

"According to Oha-Asa, it has to be navy blue." Midorima went back to his book he was reading. For a minute or two, he paused to glance briefly at his partner. "Besides, the color brings out the shade of your eyes more."

Ah.

That was uncalled for.

* * *

"Takao, pass me that paper folded between pages 10 and 11 in- Takao?"

He should have known, judging from the deafening silence for the past few hours and the unmistakable sound of snoring, that Takao was, indeed, fast asleep.

Midorima saved the poor paper close to being drooled upon. He was supposed to scold the smaller teen for slacking off, but by the looks of it, Takao managed to finish what Midorima had assigned to him. A good thing. Midorima's smack in the head for the brunet can wait.

Takao looked painfully uncomfortable with his position on the floor; sitting and with his arms and head above the coffee table. The last time Midorima had the same way of posture, his back hurt like hell the next morning.

_He could have asked to lie on my bed. Tsk. _

It wasn't that Midorima cared or anything, but as much as possible, he wanted to keep his ears from possible whines about backache the next day. He nudged Takao on the shoulder gently. "Takao." _**Shake.**_ "Oi, idiot, wake up." _**Shake.**_ "Wake up, Takao."

A groan followed.

Nothing happened.

_Should I hit him? _

"Damn you, Shin-chan," Takao whispered.

_Great. Sleep talking now._ "If you're not really asleep, I'll kick you."

Several moments of snoring and occasional wheezing, Midorima had enough. "Fine. Don't blame me for your sore spine, idiot."

Midorima went back to writing afterward.

But not without managing to slip a small soft pillow between Takao's head and the cold surface of the low table.

* * *

It was three thirty in the morning when Takao's biological alarm clock ticked. He totally forgot he wasn't in his room. He did inform his mom though that he might be staying the night at Midorima's. The next day is Saturday, no need to worry about school.

"Shin-chan?" Takao called out while lying flat on the hard floor. He didn't remember having a pillow, but he was grateful for it. Rescued him from a stiff neck. "Shin-ch- oops."

Midorima was peacefully snoozing at the side of his bed.

_Really? Is he that tired to go to his bed? He even has his eyeglasses on. Mou..._

Plopping himself beside the slumbering giant, Takao slowly took off the spectacles. It was actually his first time being this close to Midorima. Sure, they had slept once in a same room last summer camp, but never did they have been at this proximity where Takao could practically count Midorima's ridiculously long eyelashes. Upon closer inspection, Midorima's jawline looks more refined, even his skin looks three times smoother, and his nose: perfect.

Out of wonder, the point guard poked a cheek lightly. He immediately withdrew his finger, fearing he might disturb Midorima's travel to LaLa Land or his happy adventures chasing a unicorn. What he got was a slight frown that formed on that unsuspecting face. Takao knew Midorima was a heavy sleeper that even if he tickle him now, the shooter wouldn't budge.

He tested the waters again, but poked deeper this time. His finger seemed bouncing at the soft skin. He bet that if ever Midorima entered the world of modeling, he can give a Kise a run for his money.

But Takao like this kind of Midorima more.

_Why am I avoiding this guy again? Yeah, to save faces and both our reputation._

_Tonight, we're this close. _

_Monday... I'll be watching him from afar. Again. _

_I wish the rumors will end sooner than later. _

_I kinda miss him._

He was having fun playing with the shooter's face. Until it was swatted away.

No, more like held away.

Unconsciously, Midorima nimbly kept his hand around Takao's. His face softening, and those creases on his forehead fading away. He wanted to laugh at Midorima's innocence and take a picture of him.

For blackmail purposes.

Okay, maybe not.

"Takao..." he muttered gutturally, squeezing the hand with a small amount of force.

Right at that very moment, Takao felt his heart skipped a bit.

_Eh?!_

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASKET BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER. I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS NOR MAKING ANY PROFIT WITH IT.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 OF 7**

* * *

_Eh?!_

_My heart... why is it... beating too much? _Takao mentally asked himself, completely beyond shock.

The hand around his was still unmoving with no plan of retracting itself. Midorima's hand was warm that Takao want to keep it there around his own, but at the same time wanting to smack himself for liking the feeling.

Unexpectedly, forest green eyes opened slowly to look straightly at the brunet's. "Takao?"

"Ah!" Takao shrieked and instantly took his own hand back before Midorima could notice. "Sh-Shin-chan!" Takao panicked. _Why must he wake up in a time like this?!_

Midorima scowled at the noise. "Tone down. Why are you so loud?" He stifled a yawn. "Where's my glasses?"

Takao swore Midorima was three times better without those spectacle.

_Not! _

"H-Here. You left it on last night." Nervously, Takao handed him the said thing. Midorima perched the material on his nose. He caught Takao unconsciously watching him intently.

"What?"

"N-Nothing!" Okay, that came out almost an unmanly way. "Erm..."

Midorima frowned. "Why do you seem jumpy?" Midorima became suspicious. "Did you do something stupid with my lucky items again while I'm asleep?" He eyed his cabinet not far away from the corner.

"Of course not!" Takao defended. As if he would repeat his prank a month ago wherein he painted Midorima's collection with pink. He had Midorima after his tail hotly, and because of that, Takao was forced to clean them all. As part of the punishment. Takao didn't want to do that again.

"Then why are you kind of fidgety after I woke up?" Midorima insisted, getting more irritable each passing second.

But that wasn't Takao was afraid of. He was afraid of the fact that Midorima was coming closer towards him with intimidation Takao had to crawl on the floor backwards.

And then Midorima looked like a deviant fox advancing (crawling) to him with an angry face, but distorted Takao's eyes were (in his opinion), he found him incredibly sexy at that moment.

Because an angry Midorima was a hot Midorima.

Then he remembered on of his new male friend's excited talk about his so called 'orgasm-inducing' foreplay with his girlfriend the other night:

"_I approached her. Not the normal way. Then tried this thing they call 'role playing'. I'm the hungry beast and then she's the meal ready to be eaten."_

_Why the heck did I suddenly remembered that?!_

_And why the hell did I think I am in the same situation right now?! _

_That is so wrong in many levels!_

Unable to handle the stress from pressure, frustration, confusion, and many other unknown feeling Takao did not wish to know, he immediately stood up, gathered his things, and left the room, scampering down the stairs.

"Oi, where do you think you're going, idiot?!"

"I'm going home!"

"It's not even sunrise yet—Oi!"

Stopping momentarily at the front door, Takao faced the taller man then bowed. "I will be going now. Bye!"

"It's still cold outside! Takao!" Midorima called out, standing by the door, watching the brunet running hastily out of their gate.

What the hell was that?

* * *

Takao was lucky he had a spare key to their house, because, damn, he doubted anyone was already awake at that ungodly hour. His thin clothes will kill him with the temperature if he stayed outside any longer.

And that run for his life was tiring despite the everyday practice.

Dumping his bag, he proceeded to fix himself a hot drink. While waiting for the water to boil, he sat down, lightly banging his head on their dining table. He felt worn out and confused. Very, very confused with himself.

He glanced on his left hand and squeezed it gently, mimicking the way it was held earlier on by Midorima.

But he knew Midorima didn't mean that gesture. It was only subconsciousness acting.

Though the way he mentioned Takao's name plucked the latter's heartstrings. It was something different compared to the usual commanding tone he uses.

And somewhere in his mind, Takao secretly liked it.

Ah. He was so messed up.

Lazily, he turned off the stove after the kettle whistled insistently and made himself a mug of hot chocolate. The hotness and sweetness of it distracted him for a while, taking big gulps at a time.

Until his phone vibrated in his pocket.

It was a message from Midorima.

Takao choked on his chocolate drink.

Coughing, he flipped his phone open.

From: _Shin-chan_

Body:

_Did you arrive home safely? Reply if you did. _

Takao's finger hovered at the keypads, debating to himself whether to answer or not. But if he didn't, nagging texts would soon to follow, or worse, Midorima going at their place. That was the worst, especially at the current situation.

_A__s if he would._

But at the same time, it was hard to tell since the guy was a tsundere all over.

_I'm just thinking too much. _

Sighing, he typed a short 'yeah'. And it was not a minute before another one arrived.

From: _Shin-chan_

Body:

_Why did you leave?_

That, Takao decided to leave unanswered.

* * *

A breath of fresh air is kinda nice, Takao decided while strolling the street on his way to the train station. He had escorted his younger sister to their aunt's place which was five stations away from Tokyo. It was that far, but Takao was grateful for the distance to have some time alone. If he was in Tokyo, he would be passing by the Midorima residence. That wasn't something he needed right now.

He tried sleeping again after that short text conversation with the shooter, but found it useless since—as much as he hated to admit—Midorima kept plaguing his mind.

Even until now.

"Keep it together, Kazunari," he chanted to himself while lightly slapping his cheeks with his palms

The station was crowded. It was a given since it was the rush hour. But it was easy to slip through the swarm of bodies because of his height. He stood at the platform, behind the yellow lane as he patiently waited for the train.

_The train will arrive in one minute._

_The train will arrive in one minute._

_The train will arrive in one minute._

In one minute, he would be back to their place again. Then the next day after tomorrow, it will be Monday. He had to go to school. Then Midorima will be present. He had to endure another week avoiding him again.

Takao drooped his head.

_Just when will this be over?_

_**Clink**_

He wasn in the middle of self-lecturing when a pink Rilakkuma key chain fell just beside his right foot. Takao picked it up, and thought it looked cute.

And way very familiar.

"I'm sorry. That would be mine."

Takao glanced on his side. "Oh, sorry. Here—Eh?!" Those hawk eyes blinked. Once; twice. He wasn't imagining things, right? Of course, there could be other male more than six foot tall, wearing eyeglasses, and has a leaf-green hair.

Or maybe not.

"Takao?"

Oh, God. No. Why now?

"Shin-chan?!"

Fate probably hated him that much.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Will you close your mouth?"

Quitting gaping and snapping back to reality, Takao cleared his throat. "So, uh, what brings you here?" Maybe next time, he should never doubt the smallness of the world again. Really, he was already several kilometers away. And yet...

Midorima was still there. Standing on the same platform, waiting on the same train. And damn coincidence, even beside him.

"Shouldn't I be asking the same thing?"

"Went to my Aunt with my sister. She's staying for a week there. You?"

"I bought my lucky item for today. A wooden key."

"Figures, but this far? Isn't there any shop nearer?" Let us thank Oha-Asa for conspiring with Takao's bad luck.

"It has to be made within this area."

"Ah," Takao said uninterestedly. Where the hell was that train anyway? "Haven't watched Oha-Asa this morning. What's my rank?"

"Last."

No wonder Fate seemed to be making fun of him today.

"But Oha-Asa said that something will definitely happen today that could bring you joy of you acknowledge properly."

_Joy, my ass._ "Yeah. I'm very _happy_ right now," Takao stated, sarcasm hinted.

"You don't seem... fine," Midorima said carefully, but trying to make it sound nonchalant.

"Nah." Takao forced a smile. "What makes you think so?"

Midorima looked anywhere but Takao. "I have been standing here for five minutes, and actually mistook you for somebody else. And unintentionally... I noticed your expression."

"So you're studying people now, huh? Thought you didn't care." _Don't tell me he even noticed I'm emotionally constipated today._

"Takao."

"Hm?"

"About earlier—"

"Oh, look, the train is finally here. About time!"

True enough, the transportation came whooshing past the people before halting on a stop. People immediately flooded inside. Elders, children, disabled, and pregnant women took their own comfortable seats whilst others remained standing in the middle of the aisle, even the two; Takao slumped on a corner with Midorima uncomfortably in front of him.

But Takao couldn't blame the taller man. The train was ninety-eight percent occupied. The timing was great, in fact, he was going from end to end station and that he had to endure five more stations with the green-haired teen dangerously near him.

How cute.

"It's a bit cramped here, don't you think?"

"I apologize for breaching your personal space."

"We can't help it, dude." Takao backed further on the cold surface, attempting to put more distance between them which was only a few inches, but found it unsuccessful due to more and more people catching the train at the final seconds.

Finally, the automated doors closed and the smooth ride began.

But with Midorima too much close to him.

The said man had his left hand planted beside Takao's head, supporting himself from the sways of the vehicle. It was a few minutes later when he asked the million dollar question. Again. "Takao, why did you leave earlier?"

Why can't he just drop the subject?

"Ha?" The brunet was trying to come up with an excuse. He knew it was the same thing Midorima was about to ask just a while ago, but the arrival of the transportation was helpful enough. But now, he was cornered.

Damn Midorima for being stubborn.

"Well... I, uh, had to do something."

"At that hour?"

"...Yeah."

Midorima looked down at him mockingly. As if saying 'I'm not buying that'.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm still waiting for an answer, idiot."

"I have an upset stomach, okay?" Takao blurted out, then slapping his mouth shut. That was the worst excuse ever he could came up with.

Still, way better than the truth.

"Hn. Is that so?" The shooter did not push the topic anymore. See, even Midorima was embarrassed. "You still don't need to leave, though. I could have given you a medicine."

_I wonder if you can also give me a medicine for a raging heartbeat._

* * *

When the train arrived at Shibuya Station, the hell began for Takao.

It was the shopping district of Japan, of course it will never ran out of people on any day. The brunet silently wished he should have came back home earlier so he wouldn't on this state: him on a corner with Midorima almost pressed up on him, their distance was barely an inch. The taller man's monstrous built was looming on him and Takao could practically smell Midorima's scent.

It was probably the most tormenting moment of his life.

And to make it more difficult, the other passengers kept on pushing each other making Midorima lurch forward to him more.

"Are you alright?" Midorima asked, taking notice of his companion's discomfort.

"Don't mind me," Takao said all unconvincingly. Midorima's neck was dangerously near him that he simply had to inhale to have that woodsy scent whiff his nostrils.

And he wasn't lying when he said Midorima's smell was making him dizzy.

It was damn good and fitting for the man.

The air was hot and the atmosphere was stuffy that it was unbearable for Takao, and Midorima's presence, warm body, and addicting aroma was making his life short. It was killing him.

And their compromising position didn't help at all.

Then again, no one was at fault here. Mentally sighing, he closed his eyes, wanting to sleep through it.

"Takao?"

He looked up and was for a second mesmerize. Okay, so he met gazes with Midorima, and, no, he wasn't looking at his Adam's apple, got it? "Yeah?" he replied hoarsely. His eyes were indeed distorted that he found that bobbing Adam's apple incredibly attractive.

Midorima felt conscious under the scrutiny. He glanced away abruptly. "If you like... you can place your head here, on my chest. If you wanted to sleep, that is."

Apparently, it wasn't only his eyes that had gotten impaired. It seemed like even his ears too.

"If I what?"

"I said, if you wanted to sleep, you can lean on to me." Midorima cursed inwardly for having to repeat that embarrassing line. "I know this is beyond uncomfortable to you so I wanted to help lessening it."

Lessening the discomfort, really? Takao thought drily. "I told you it's fine."

"I beg to differ."

"Man, can't you just let me be?" Takao frustratedly answered. "I assure you—"

The train suddenly took a break, making the vehicle shook inside. Curses from passengers followed as some bodies bumped roughly on the others. If there were much space, a few standing would have been thrown. Uncontrolled halting was the most frequent instances with this kind of transportation so others were not much bothered.

But the case was different with Takao.

He was busy fighting off the pending blush threatening to bloom on his face after he felt something soft touching his forehead.

That something soft was Midorima's pair of lips connected to the skin of his head.

"S-Sorry." Midorima instantly retracted himself, wide eyed as if he was a red-handed criminal. He gulped. "I apologize... that was an accident."

Meekly, Takao nodded in understanding, still kind of dazed. "Y-Yeah."

He refused to acknowledge the butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Thankfully enough, after that incident, the next station was where half of the passengers flew out and the two of them finally managed to took a seat which Takao needed the most for his knees felt like giving up.

Not because of the long-term standing, but because of the fact that he was kissed. On the forehead. By Midorima.

During the initial minutes, his mind was blank, uncomprehending, and seemed like not available for functioning for a while. He was still trying to wrap his mind about what happened.

It wasn't on purpose, not that he wanted to be, but it somehow brought him a great impact. It made his brain shut down, his stomach twisting, and his heart doing back flips.

_But it was just an accident. _

That, at least, made him latched into reality.

No one spoke. Midorima was just there on the other side, calmly seated with his arms folded on his chest, occasionally throwing Takao brief glances.

By the time they arrived at the last station, it was already dark and the breeze was frigid.

He gazed at Midorima who was probably congratulating himself for donning a heavy attire and a scarf. He may be sweating too much at the crowded train earlier, but was currently unaffected by the cold.

What a boy scout.

Takao sneezed. The weather was pissing him off. Why can't it just settled with hot or cold? It was freaking hot earlier that he only had a shirt and sweatpants. How inconsiderate for those who have low immunity such as him.

"I'll be going now," Midorima said all of a sudden. Takao almost forgot he was still with him.

"See you around then," the point guard said. But not without sneezing for the second time.

Midorima frowned. "Are you alright?"

Was that Midorima's favorite question? Because he had asked that twice that day. It's not that Takao minded though. If anything, he kind of like it since Midorima seemed genuinely concerned. Ehem, to him.

Will you look at that?

The red handmade-looking scarf was removed from the shooter's neck silently before wounding the soft fabric on Takao's exposed neck with precise carefulness. "Do not remove it until you went home."

Takao stood there, unblinking.

"Good bye," Midorima said afterward, walking straightly to his path home until his back wasn't visible anymore.

Takao guessed he really had to have his cardiac organ check, because it seemed ready to explode any minute.

* * *

As expected, he couldn't sleep. His mind was currently filled with a huge warm body, a woodsy scent, that accidental kiss, and that scarf.

Of all things he could ever think of. Why those?

Couldn't his mind be brimmed with unblemished female thighs, long white legs, and pretty faces? That way, he knew he was a normal male teenager fantasizing about female anatomy.

Because what do you call it when you were thinking mainly of your eccentric, giant best friend who happened to have the same gender as yours with his figure pressed up against yours kept entering your imagination?

Takao glared at the scarf. That annoying fabric messed it up more than it already was.

"Why must you complicate things for me, Shin-chan?"

Takao felt like he was beginning to sound like a girl. Much to his horror.

Mixed emotions and feelings. Was this only puberty was all about?

But he was probably to blame for this issue. He had taken Midorima's kind gestures the other way, unlike before. Well, last time, the shooter was even going through the lengths of asking for their rival's coach's aid, waste 50,000 yen on monkeys, and even offered to drive the rickshaw for the point guard. Never did Takao thought of it differently than a heterosexual life partner showing his mother hen side.

What was the difference than what he did today?

Was it because of those petty gossips that Takao began seeing his basketball partner in new light?

Maybe that was it? He was only caught in a bout of confusion.

Takao desperately wanted to bang his head on a wall.

There must be another way out of this phase without physically hurting himself. Right?

His phone rang. That better be not Midorima.

Well, it wasn't him. Just one of his new guy friend who happened to be a pervert. Takao groaned. "Hello?"

"_Hey, man. What's up?"_

"Don't ask."

There was an annoying chuckle on the other line. _"Got it. Got it. I'm going straight to the point. Are you free next week, Wednesday?" _

"We finish practice early during Wednesday. Why?" Takao secretly hoped he wasn't about to be hooked on a perverted mission.

"_Right. So, I'm setting up a blind date for my female cousin. You see, you're totally her type, dude. Maybe you can try to, you know, meet up with her and... date?"_

"Why me?" Hey, it wasn't that Takao was playing hard to get. But there must be a definite reason for this.

"_Just so you know, I trust you to leave her into your hands. I may be like this but I love her like a sister. Wanted to keep her away from the likes of me as possible."_

Takao didn't answer. So the guy wasn't half bad to say the least. How touching.

But Takao was not yet in condition to consider.

Then again, he needed distraction.

Maybe his mind was just telling him to finally get a girlfriend.

"_Well?"_

Takao grinned. "Sure. Let's talk about it on Monday."

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASKET BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER. I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS NOR MAKING ANY PROFIT WITH IT.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 OF 7**

* * *

Midorima mentally cursed and angrily took of his night cap with a heavily red face.

What the hell was that?

He dreamed of a messy bed, tangled limbs, sweaty naked bodies, and breathy moans.

Much to his horror—although blurry—he was sure it was him having sex with someone he was not sure who.

He remembered running his hands through soft strands of hair of the person who was—oh, goddamnit—giving him a head. He could still recall how the locks slip through his long fingers easily, those plump lips, and a pink tongue licking his co—

And this was the third night. Really.

If he recalled correctly, it began last Sunday night. But that night, his dream mainly consisted of hugging a faceless person. Midorima was even afraid to let go, or else that person might go away.

On Monday night, that person had lips, and those Midorima kissed passionately while holding that person's hand tightly, and again, having the fright that this person will fade away.

Then Tuesday night, it escalated to... this.

But now that he remembered it, that person also called him 'Shin-chan' before his dreams would be abruptly cut.

Given that only one person addresses him that way...

Midorima lifted his blanket and peeked underneath.

He ruined his third change of sheets.

Fuck.

* * *

Takao's phone vibrated again and he barely contained his glee.

It has only been two days texting the girl and he kind of taking a liking on her already. Man, he was so excited to meet her!

Their message topics were mostly about personal interests and other stuffs, but they sure have the same taste. They both prefer Korean dishes especially Kimchi. Most girls found it unappealing, even Midorima said the smell sticks to the breath. But, hey, it's delicious. The girl is also simple, not overly girly but pretty; very athletic who plays for the female basketball team of their school and good at tennis too. And just his luck, she was also a good cook (according to her cousin).

If he had known there was a chick like this alive, they were probably an item right now.

That day was Wednesday and Takao very much wanted their classes to end. He already brought his change of clothes with him so he could go immediately after practice.

Ah. Could this be the feeling of in-love? Well, he felt light, as if a heavy weight was removed from him. His stress vanished and most importantly, he was feeling normal. Like back to the basic again.

And the good news was that those rumors about him and Midorima decreased drastically, if not gone. He found out that his new friends were to be trusted on spreading talks about him dating a girl. Although Takao right out said he was yet to meet her, many congratulated him in advance for his catch.

As for Midorima, he said nothing though.

Takao would caught him glancing at him whenever the point guard reads a text message or when receiving calls from the girl. Takao knew Midorima did not approved of him sneaking texts during lectures, but Takao would look at him briefly and will mouth a 'sorry, I can't help it' which will resulted to the shooter helplessly shaking his head.

But that day, the sideways looks Midorima was giving him seemed... odd.

To put it simply, it was like Midorima was giving his phone several murderous stares—or maybe it was actually directed to Takao?

Takao suddenly felt the need to encase his phone with a metal protector. And probably a protection for his back too, since Midorima's gaze right now was freaking scalding.

Yeah, as in, right now.

* * *

If anything, Midorima very much wanted to break that phone in half.

Not only that it has an annoying ring tone of some Western pop song, Takao's facial expression when the screen would lit up was also infuriating.

As if Midorima wanted to wipe off that stupid grin hanging on his lips.

Takao was not paying attention to classes for the past two days. To say that unknown girl Takao did not even know that much was a bad influence was definitely a fact. Didn't she have classes too?

The worse was that she was also intruding Takao's basketball practice with her constant irritating phone calls. And Takao adding more oil to the fire by being lovey-dovey with her on the line.

But what it was to him anyway? He didn't care whatever Takao might want to do with his life. He was a man like him. They both have different life, and neither was each other's responsibility.

Midorima turned to gaze at the said guy who was currently doing lapses. His face was shiny with sweat, strands of hair sticking at his neck, silvery blue eyes glinting with vigor, and his exterior firm muscles flexing at every movement. When he halted, he was panting with his chest heaving and his mouth exhales puffs of small air.

Like the way the Takao in Midorima's dream panted after an orgasm.

Midorima unconsciously gripped the can of shiruko on his hand. The tin scrunched in agony as it was crushed with a large palm. Kimura and Miyaji, who both happened to be nearby, exchanged wide-eyed looks and pitied the poor can.

"M-Midorima?"

_No, it's not Takao. Besides, I'm not even sure if it's a woman or not... Tch, but the 'Shin-chan' was unmistakeable... No, why would it be him?! It's not that I fancied him or anything... Then why?! _

"Oi, Midorima."

_Tch. That phone was ringing again. Won't it shut up for a day?_

"Oi, brat!"

Midorima dropped the can he was crumpling and it produced a loud clanking sound. All attention turned to him. Including Takao's.

"E-Excuse me." Midorima picked up the trash and went out of the gym hastily.

The senpais and the coach turned to Takao warily.

"What?" Takao asked.

"He's obviously mad at you," Miyaji said, rolling his eyes. "You haven't seen him rumpled the can while staring hotly at your back."

"What did I do now?!"

* * *

"What do you want, guys? I'll be running to the vending machine." Takao offered, wiping his forehead and neck with a clean towel.

"Lemon juice for me."

"Iced coffee."

"Gatorade."

"Gotcha." Takao turned to Nakatani. "Coach, you need something?"

"A bottled water will be fine."

"Yes, sirs! I'll be back." Takao was about to jog off when the captain called. "Hmm?"

"Aren't you going to ask Midorima too?"

"Uh..." Takao slowly craned his neck to the side, watching Midorima practicing his three pointers from afar. With a rather hostile frown etched on his visage. And what was with that killer aura?! "I guess... I'd rather not." He chuckled humorlessly. "He looks ready to kill me."

Miyaji slung an arm around Takao's shoulder. "C'mon now, don't be like that. We're a team here."

Kimura patted their junior's back. "Yeah. Who knows, maybe he's thirsty? I mean, those shoots were probably tiring than they look."

_You just wanted me to be eaten alive! _

Even Ootsubo dared to join the conspiration. "Right. Midorima is your best friend, no? You should also find out what's wrong. Don't let the day pass with an argument." Wise words, captain.

Best friends. The taboo words had been spoken. "Fine. Fine."

With attentive steps, Takao trudged himself towards the shooter. Why was he afraid? Well, Midorima can be scary especially when his beast side was unleashed and he did want to be a victim of his wrath. In the first place, why was Midorima angry? It wasn't that Takao did something wrong, right?

Right.

Clearing his throat, Takao tapped his shoulder. "Shin-chan?"

"What?!"

"Eep!" Takao slapped his mouth shut, wincing at the sound he just let out.

Midorima expression softened in an instant and looked away. "I mean, what... do you want?"

"Iwasjustwonderingwhatdoyouwantmetogetforyou!"

"Can you please repeat that?" Midorima requested sheepishly.

"Ah.. I was just w-wondering what do you want m-me to get for y-you?"

"Shiruko would be fine," the taller man replied, almost a whisper.

"Shiruko then. Yeah! Haha. I'll go get it now." Takao walked briskly on his way out. More like, he wanted to flee if possible.

"They're hopeless," Nakatani commented with a sigh. Three heads nodded in agreement.

* * *

After practice, Takao immediately hurried to hit the showers. Leaving his phone on top of his bag together with his other things. And when it rang, Midorima was the only person around the locker room.

Heh. What a coincidence,

Midorima decided to let it be, knowing the caller was only the girl Takao was about to date later. Why did she have to call anyway? They would be meeting soon. Was that not enough?

It seemed persistent though. That annoying English soundtrack kept playing without end and hurt Midorima's ears.

It stopped, much to Midorima's relief.

...Only to ring again after a minute.

Midorima had enough.

Flipping the offending phone open, Midorima clicked the answer button.

_Ah, Takao-kun, I've been trying to—_

_**Beep**_

That shut it up.

* * *

Takao sprayed himself up over his red checkered sweater, waxed his hair with his desired style, and put on a black skinny jeans and high-cut sneakers. He left his school materials at his locker safely and brought only his wallet and phone with him. After bidding farewell to his seniors and coach, he stood at the school building entrance.

He was set to go.

But... he hadn't said goodbye to Midorima yet.

Or maybe he didn't have to? Since Midorima knew he would be leaving early today.

Takao looked back at the hall, as if waiting for someone to come around.

Of course, Midorima would not be there. Just what was he expecting? Midorima stopping him? But wasn't he also the reason why he wanted to participate in this date thing in the first place? To divert his attention towards the green-haired man.

But by the looks of it, it seemed that they were totally closing each other to themselves now, instead of bringing back their close friendship slash partnership the way they were before.

Well, all done was done.

"Takao."

The brunet turned at the voice and found Midorima there at the entrance, his mini black Mokona stuffed-toy at hand (lucky item), and holding an impassive stare.

"Good bye... Take care."

Takao smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

Takao was almost a perfect guy, as the girl noted to herself. He is a funny gentleman, thoughtful, knows the right timing for teasing, shows interest on everything, and seemed like a guy who would make fun of himself just to make you laugh. Add his good looks, athletic built, and perfect height... he had everything she was looking for a boyfriend.

But he has a kind of habit that she did not particularly like, and she began noticing it the third time.

They were at the arcade, playing something like grab a toy, which Takao was really good at given his special eyes, when he shared a story. "You know, I also do this thing for Shin-chan often, especially when the lucky item had to be from games like this. Well, Shin-chan sucks at this game. I remembered that Shin-chan even exchanged several goat plushy for a single old man toy. Would you believe that?"

She smiled a bit at that and dismissed the thought that this 'Shin-chan' Takao kept talking about was brought up thrice their conversations.

In an ice cream parlor, Takao treated him with her favorite salted caramel sundae while he got a red-beans ice-cream for himself. She thought it was an odd choice; she asked him about it. "Oh, this? Haha. I don't really know if it tastes great. Shin-chan really likes this flavor. I wanted to know what's so yummy in this thing." He then stuffed his mouth a spoonful and his eyes practically bulged out like he wasn't expecting it to be that delicious.

This time, she merely nodded in understanding and kept quiet. She shouldn't have asked.

At the bookstore where they were shuffling through random books just to look at their covers, something caught Takao's attention and his eyes glinted with recognition. "Oh, I know this book. _Me, Her, and the Dog."_

"I didn't know you read old books, Takao-kun," she said. "I'm quite surprised they have it at this bookstore, since as what I've heard, it became extinct due to its unpopularity in the market."

"I didn't actually read it. It's just a book that Shin-chan went through the lengths of gulping his pride to ask a favor from a rival just to borrow it. And because it was my lucky item." He grinned triumphantly. "I know he would never admit it, but Shin-chan actually cared for me and to all of his friends." A flicker of genuine joy flashed at his orbs as he perused the book. "I'm very touched when Shin-chan's woried. That tsundere."

"Is that so..." She didn't know why a streak of jealously hit her. 'Shin-chan' sounds like a very endearing nickname and Takao seemed to have many fond memories with whoever this person was.

Maybe it would be best if she tried diverting the topic herself.

It was the fifth time when she had enough.

"Takao-kun, now that I remember it, I called you about thirty minutes earlier before we meet up. But you canceled it right away. Did you happen to be doing something during those time?"

"Eh? No. I think I was at the shower. You called? Haven't heard my phone ringing." He chewed on his burger. "But Shin-chan was around by that time. Maybe Shin-chan got it."

"You left your phone to this Shin-chan?"

"Nah. Coincidence that Shin-chan was there too, waiting. Didn't tell me, though."

She bit the inside of her cheek. "Uh, Takao-kun, I was wondering since earlier. Who is this Shin-chan?"

"Shin-chan is Shin-chan."

"No, I mean... Is she your, you know, ex-girlfriend? Ah, sorry for asking that."

Takao frowned a bit. "Uh, no. Shin-chan is a guy."

"Oh, I see..."

"He's our basketball team's ace, and he's the best guy I know," Takao said with pride. "When we first met, he was actually a loner. Just by the looks of it since he's very eccentric. He did have some old friends though but he treated them as his rivals." Takao gazed outside the transparent mirror window longingly. "I pity him sometimes. People tend to judge him from the outside, they failed to see what is he made of."

The way Takao displayed several expressions with his eyes simply with the mention of this man's name had proven that this guy was probably important. "Is he... meaningful to you?"

It took a while for him to answer, as if debating to himself not to or that he didn't know. "I guess? You could say he's essential to me. He's been part of my life since I began high school." The last part came out sheepishly.

"Do you like him?" She asked carefully, afraid of his reply. She didn't know this was technically a game, vying for someone she already willing to have a relationship to. And she was on a competition with a guy, for a guy.

"Maybe." He smiled sadly, refusing to meet her eyes. "Maybe too much," he added, almost a whisper but it didn't escape her ears.

She studied Takao again, this time, her female instincts kicked in that this guy in front of her was definitely... in-love, but was yet to realize. Not with her, or not with anyone else she knew.

She was only at the beginning but she lost already.

Her eyes dropped with forlorn, gripping the end of her skirt. "I'm sorry then." She grabbed her bag and stood up, startling Takao. "Takao-kun, I'm grateful for this day and it was fun. But I think... I'm not the one you should be going out with. You deserve... someone better." She bowed and left.

After ten minutes, Takao was still asking himself why he hadn't stopped her and decided that it was the best—to let her go.

* * *

It was dark and the falling rain was making it worst. Takao found himself sitting on a bench after wandering idly. He didn't feel like going back home yet. He had to clear off his mind.

The girl probably had the impression that he was such a prick.

The rain had soaked him wet. He even forgot that damn umbrella, for goodness sake. Just when he needed it the most. But it was fine, the padding water sort of made him deaf to the world.

Because he did not need another inner voice telling him he was a total turn off. No guy boasts his male best friend to a pretty girl like he was the most important person in the world.

He should be flirting with her and trying to get her know more, not talking about his and Midorima's tales in pursue of lucky items, and weird obsessions. And their date should've ended with him walking her home, not her walking out on him.

Midorima plagued his mind in the wrong time.

_Maybe too much._ He couldn't believe he even said that.

He hugged his legs, burying his head between them. _Curse myself._

"Huh? Shuutoku's Takao?"

Takao looked up at the familiar gruff voice. Squinting his eyes, he called, "...Kagami?"

* * *

Midorima thought of phoning Takao, but went against it. He did not want to intrude. He just hoped the rain would subside since Takao left his umbrella.

But then Takao would be drenched, and knowing he was prone to common colds, he might spend the remaining days of the week with a slight fever.

Though, Midorima had no idea where he (they) currently was. If he asked the man himself, Takao would thought he was stalking them, and that very much sounded disturbing.

They couldn't have went that far because of the time and weather, so he went to any possible places like the game center, ice cream shops, the park, and his last stop was the Maji. Though when he peeked inside, he saw no signs of them.

Or maybe Takao already brought the girl to her home and was invited to stay there?

It was not an impossibility. Takao was liked by everyone (even him. *coughs*) and it would be no surprise if even the girl's family became fond of him.

It just meant that Takao did not need a grumpy friend like Midorima who will ruin the former's biological sunshine.

Yeah, Takao did not need him, after all.

Midorima had planned going back to their residence when he briefly glanced at the other side of the road and spotted the smaller teen there with melancholy painted over his features. It was something Midorima was not used to. The usual cheery face etched with dejection. It was more heart wrenching compared when they had lost last Winter Cup.

The fact that he was not shedding tears...

Midorima had the impulse to run there, gather him in his arms that he refused to do so before. But he found his legs nerveless, unmoving, and not budging a step. His lips opening to call his name, but found them voiceless.

Was he that afraid to approach him?

Hadn't he had the strength and courage to touch him?

_Takao, look at me..._

As if he was heard, Takao did looked up, but not towards him, but to a tall man that Midorima did not even noticed nearing Takao with a black umbrella.

It immediately made him furious.

* * *

"What are you doing here? You developed some fetishes for rainfalls?" Kagami asked with sarcasm.

Takao scowled. "I'm calming myself."

"Uh-huh. Where's Midorima?"

"Do I look like I always know where he goes?"

"No, but you two were practically inseparable."

"Like you and Kuroko," Takao shot back.

Kagami shrugged nonchalantly. "More or less. I'm from their house. He offered to tutor me for Japanese History. One of my failed subjects." He turned to him. "Anyways, aren't you cold?"

Takao didn't dignify himself with an answer. "My date ditched me."

"What?" Kagami quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't know you have time for that. I envy you."

"If anything, I envy you and Kuroko more."

Kagami was slightly taken aback at that. "Er, let's save the chat for later. Come with me."

"Eh? What for?"

Kagami scratched the back of his head. "It's freezing. I have spare clothes, some are smaller. It'll fit. And I was about to make a hot porridge. I'll share."

Takao seemed hesitant. "I don't want to impose."

"I'm living alone, and it's not far from here."

"But—"

"If he doesn't want to, don't force him," Midorima said, adjusting his eyeglasses. "Kagami." Glaring at Takao, he said, "And you, you're going with me." He grabbed the point guard's wrist and dragged him away.

Kagami was left there, alone, and for the most part, speechless.

"Why does Midorima's green umbrella has a pair of ears?"

* * *

"Shin-chan, let me go!" Takao twisted his arm, making Midorima's grip on him loosened. "Why are you here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" Midorima retorted. "I thought you're on a date."

Takao sighed in exasperation. "She, how should I put it, turned me away?"

Midorima was confused and surprised. That was not something he expected, given how the two were being too much sappy like a teenage romantic couple in soap operas these past two days without meeting each other in personal. "Why...?"

_Because of you._ "I don't want to talk about it," Takao muttered in a strained tone, frustration hinted.

"I understand." He was quiet for a moment until he spoke again. "Here. You left this." Midorima handed him his umbrella, opening it for Takao. "You shouldn't forget something important like this."

Takao said nothing and accepted the handle. "You don't have to," weakly, he said.

"Hn. Don't misunderstand. It'll be troublesome for the team if you fell sick." Midorima adjusted his eyeglasses.

"Yeah, yeah." Takao dismissively waved his hand. "Still, you ruined my chance of having a delicious soup. Kagami's a good cook, you know? Well, as what I've heard."

Midorima raised an eyebrow. "I can make you that myself."

Takao took it as a joke. He knew how to joke now? "I know. I don't want a charred carrot in my soup, though."

"Tch. I could learn how to make a normal one. Just say if you don't want to."

"...Are you serious?"

"Whatever... I'll be going now." Midorima turned his back. "Be sure to get a hot bath and drink once you get home. Do that immediately," was the shooter's last advice.

When Takao witnessed that broad back went out of his sighed, he, once again, found himself bitting his lip and with conflicted feelings.

"You're such an idiot, Shin-chan."

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASKET BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER. I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS NOR MAKING ANY PROFIT WITH IT.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 OF 7**

* * *

When Takao looked up on his room's calendar, he found out that in three days, it would be his birthday. He didn't understand. Normally, he would be jumping in joy whenever the most significant day of his life was near.

He had almost forgotten. Maybe because of the unnecessary thoughts occupying his mind lately.

Thoughts that mostly composed of a six foot green-haired man.

Midorima had noticed that he never sneaked text messages again during classes since that day. Takao heard nothing of the girl again. And when he asked her cousin about how she was doing, the guy simply shrugged and said: "She says both of you are not compatible." His classmate seemed to have no idea about what happened, in which Takao was grateful somehow.

Part of Takao's listening to lectures were stealing glances towards Midorima. He sort of noticed it just this past few days, studying the shooter with the same sight he uses at court, until he would blink up in surprise when Midorima looked back, gesturing the brunet to listen to the teacher instead. But it still hadn't stopped Takao's short glances.

Takao wondered one night if these are a kind of symptoms of a disease. Like he couldn't quite look directly at the taller man's green eyes directly like the same way before; him couldn't call his day complete without looking at the sight of that huge built perfectly shooting a three; him feeling satisfied when the nickname 'Shin-chan' left his lips; heart getting erratic because of Midorima's subtle ways of showing his concern sometimes; and thinking of him for about a hundred times daily.

The feeling was warm on his inside, and Takao wanted for it to linger. At the same time, it was like killing him as he refused to acknowledge this unknown feeling made him needy of Midorima's presence more and more.

"You're in-love." He happened to overhear once from a female classmate with her best friend confessing to her of the same thing he was experiencing. The other girl seemed adamant and said otherwise as it was impossible since she and this guy had clashing personalities. But her friend laughed it off by replying that that was the main 'source'. It was the next afternoon when he found that girl and this guy (he was somewhat familiar to Takao) were strolling at the school corridor, with hands tangled between them.

His and Midorima's personality opposes each other too. Takao got this weird feeling for Midorima too.

Does that mean too he's in-love with him?

That was what Takao dreaded to answer.

* * *

Takao's birthday was secretly marked on Midorma's calendar. As if he would let anyone see such thing. That was why the day before, he already had his gift prepared. It wasn't something expensive, or Scorpio's lucky item for that day even. It was something simple, of notebook's size, and what Takao had been nagging him about months ago.

He just hoped the smaller teen would like it. But Midorima was already prepared for the annoying teasing he would get from the man instead.

As he arrived at the classroom as earlier as possible, Midorima watched how students came by, and how the brunet's table swarmed with presents, from fellow classmates, other students he barely know, and from their three senpai's, with Otsubo already had the coach's. Midorima kept his own hidden and was intending to hand it personally to the birthday boy. And if possible, away from public eyes. That's what make it special, right?

When Takao came, Midorima was there to hear how the former was greeted like a freaking celebrity. No surprise there. Takao was that popular, to the male and female population alike. His pleasing personality captivates almost everybody that even kids are fond of him. And with Midorima, they could be called the opposites of the coin.

It was still a wonder, how the both of them could be stuck together like a magnet. Like a puzzle that was incomplete without the one piece.

The feeling of incompleteness without the other.

And as much as the shooter hated to admit, it was what he was experiencing for a few weeks.

"Takao..." Midorima called out from his seat the moment the brunet approached his table. For a spur of a second, they held each other's stare, but with Takao immediately breaking the eye contact when a group of students walked by him and sent their merry wishes.

Takao was just there, and yet...

He seems too far away.

Poetically speaking, he was akin to a moon. You can see, but you can't touch.

Takao was still himself. Funny, cheerful, a good basketball partner. But their relationship was not the way it was before.

Sometimes, Midorima thought that maybe, just maybe, they were not meant to become friends at the very beginning. Or best friends for that matter.

Besides, it wasn't that Midorima deserves that kind of person.

Looking at Takao laughing beautifully with his new friends, with hands patting his back, and shuffling his hair he used to hold with a headband, Midorima couldn't quite figure out where he fits in the picture.

Probably, he was not needed in the first place.

Was that what Takao actually meant by gradually distancing himself from the taller teen?

* * *

Takao felt like he was missing something. Don't get him wrong. If anything, he liked the attention being showered on him. But the feeling of dissatisfaction was prolonging on his sides.

He was expecting something that he himself knew what.

When Midorima uttered his name, Takao was more than glad to turn around, to find that special source of the voice.

And to be greeted by that person would be the most wonderful gift he could ever had. The small boxes, the trinkets expertly covered with colorful wrappings and adorned with ribbons that littered his table were nothing compared to Midorima's 'Happy Birthday'.

But the thing was, they never came.

And suddenly, Takao wanted to bit his lip.

To any person who didn't know Midorima too well, it would only seem like he was confused and was forgetting why the hell he called him in the first place. But for the split second, Takao interpreted the gaze otherwise.

It was Midorima's look of loneliness and longing.

_Why?_ The question was flashing before Takao like bright neon sign.

How stupid of him to not know.

But since he started it, he might as well finish it.

Albeit painfully at the beginning.

Hesitantly, Takao acknowledge the distraction of his 'new buddies' who jokingly offered if he might want to join them that night for a drinking party or two for one of the guys in their class apparently has an uncle who owned a bar not that far away and so they said that entering out of minor age was no problem.

As they blabber and made plans, Takao couldn't care less. Guilt was busy eating his inhibition that made him unconsciously nodding in agreement.

Besides, somewhere in his mind told him that it wasn't a bad idea after all. He might want to cloud his brain with liquor to make him forget. To hell with hangover!

Severing close ties is never easy anyway.

* * *

When Midorima reached the Takao Residence, he was quite unsure of himself. It was six in the evening and the sky was freshly painted with red-orange tint. He was planning to come two hours later instead, but excitement—err, punctuality won the best of him.

With nerveless left hand gripping the strings of the paper bag where his present was neatly tucked, and a little shaky right hand, he rang the bell and waited. After a mere (deathly) minute, Takao's mother answered the door whose eyes lit up in recognition.

"Oh, you're that tall seaweed," Takao's mom happily addressed, making Midorima faintly flinch at the rather ridiculous (and embarrassing) nickname. Far more horrifying than 'Shin-chan'.

"Good evening, Takao-san." Midorima bowed politely. "I will not be imposing any longer. If I may ask, is your son here?" The shooter tried making it short for embarrassment was already killing him. Actually, it was his second time there and the warm accommodation of the brunet's family made him uncomfortable. The point guard's father was a chubby architect with a hearty laugh; his mother had this overly familiar attitude where no doubt Takao had inherited; and the youngest kid of the house was a six-year old girl in ponytails with cheeky grin that was almost the same thing etched on Takao's face.

But Midorima liked the hospitality served and the noise of chatters were actually soothing; a break for the deafening silence shared daily by Midorima's conservative family during meals.

Takao's mother giggled. "Oh my, you are not imposing dear. Never. But sad to say, Kazu went out with a few guys half an hour ago. I thought you're with them."

The elder woman caught the brief disappointment on Midorima's face. "Is... Is that so?" Midorima tried to force out of his dried throat. "I-I'll be going now, Takao-san."

"You can stay here till he went back. I'm sure he wouldn't be hanging around long with those rowdy teenagers."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I cannot accept the invitation. And if you may, don't tell him I came by."

"Wait." Takao's mother managed to called out once Midorima had descended the front porch. "Did something happen between the two of you?" She frowned. Her cherry smile now wiped out.

Midorima looked down, finding the right answer at the untended weeds that glued themselves at the wooden stairs. "I assure you..." he breathed. "That there's nothing to worry about, Takao-san. Good bye."

Watching the six-foot teen leaving their gate, the woman finally realized why her oldest child was out of himself lately.

* * *

The problem with Midorima was that his body often opposes what he had in mind. Like that day.

He already told himself he would be leaving, yet there he was.

After two hours, still waiting.

And despite how much he wanted to plop himself in front of his study table, to read notes in advance, he could not bring his legs to carry him home. Because the thought of Takao might come around the corner the moment he turn his back was there. That alone was keeping him seated at his current position in front of Takao's house.

When another thirty minutes flew by, Midorima began thinking of calling the point guard.

The next day was school day. Takao should be at his home at that hour. His parents should be limiting him with a curfew, like how Midorima's own parents used to, but found them useless after they realized that their son never went out and that chances of Midorima rebelling was nowhere in scale.

It wasn't Midorima was worried for the smaller teen. But then who knows? Vehicular accidents often occur during those hours. If he assumed correctly, Takao was picked up by car, driven by teenagers no older than them. Teenagers nowadays are reckless drivers, free spirited knowing minors are exempted from legal punishments. What if they hit a kid? Takao would be involved then. Worse, what if they were hit instead? That would be more horrifying.

Or maybe Midorima was just paranoid and that he was thinking too much?

Checking his phone, it was almost close to eight-thirty.

Deciding that worrying would get him nowhere, Midorima hit the call button under Takao's contact number.

* * *

Takao downed his shot in one gulp.

Okay. Seven down, three more to go.

As expected, the alcohol tasted bitter, and the liquid burned his throat. It was Takao first time drinking something other than and stronger than a can of light beer his father kept at their fridge with the red and white wines and champagnes.

Speaking of his dad, his family would surely berated him for not being the man with a liver alcohol-free before turning twenty. But regret was already thrown out of the window the moment he stepped in that god-forsaken dimly-lit bar with violet fluorescent lighting, fuchsia wallpapers and checkered tiles, with a loud OLDCODEX soundtrack playing on the speakers on tune with the bartender mixing cocktails and throwing cocktail shakers in the air that watching them sent Takao's hazy hawk eyes spinning.

So much for a birthday. Normally, he would be celebrating it with his family. But then again he was finally in high school. He isn't a middle schooler anymore and teenagers ought to have fun like this. Although Takao wasn't even half expecting this. The bunch couldn't be called bad influences; not the type who lead you in a corner to smoke weeds or inject drugs. They are merely students who happened to party a lot and fond of late night gimmicks. And yes, spiking drinks. But the males are nice enough to get the two or three girls who joined them a glass of margarita or lemon juice.

Separated on a corner, watching his classmates do their things, Takao was constantly checked on a male friend who organized the evening. The brunet himself asked to be left alone, much to a few's dismay, but since Takao did say they are nice, his decision was respected.

Examining his shot glass, Takao bet Midorima would be reprimanding him for this. Maybe a lecture more than what Takao's parents themselves would give. Heh. Takao smirked at the idea.

"Takao-kun." He looked at up at the girly voice that was familiar at some point. Although blurry, he was sure a girl in a mini skirt and tee-shirt had sit beside him. "It's been a while."

Takao wasn't sure whether it was just the liquor acting up or that his vision had gotten bad, for he wanted to spray out the liquid about to be gulped down his waiting throat.

Because sitting there was the same girl who ditched him several weeks ago.

The girl giggled. "How are you, Takao-kun?"

"Er, fine. I guess." He instantly felt sheepish. It wasn't a nice impression for her to be seen in that kind of state. But why was she there?

"Don't worry, I don't mind. Brother, well, I mean my cousin invited me," she said as if reading his mind.

Takao could only nodded dumbly.

She smiled. "I'm actually with my boyfriend. How about you?"

_Finally got a boyfriend, huh?_ "What about me?"

"Isn't he here? Uh, who's that again... Shan-chan?"

Takao thought that was kind of funny. "Shin-chan?"

"You know...the guy you're talking about." Her eyes fell at that. Not out of disappointment. Maybe out of shyness for bringing that up.

"Shin-chan... We're fine, I guess."

"Your expression says otherwise." She sighed. "Takao-kun, actually, I ought to tell you something."

"I'm listening." Takao must congratulate himself later on for having a decent conversation. We wasn't sure himself now if he's sober or fifty-fifty.

"You're a nice guy. And if anything, I wanted to be around someone like you, but..."

"I have an unhealthy obsession with my best friend. And a male one at that," Takao finished for her. "Is that you want to say?" His voice close to slurring.

"Yeah."

He gulped another shot. Fuck, wasn't even sure what kind of alcohol he was drinking. "You know, when you left, he unexpectedly showed up, in the middle of the rain and with an umbrella that has ears—no, don't laugh.

"I don't know why he's like that. Showing up when I least expected it. He's making me feel different things I haven't experienced before. The feeling of something warm in my stomach. My heart doing my favorite back flips. I don't understand any of it. Is it a payback for annoying him most of the time? If it is then I don't like it because he's messing with my feelings in a way that...

...That make's me think I-I'm...

It's like I love him!"

Oh God, he sounded like an emotional teen, or a drama queen, or an adult currently facing a number of dilemma, or maybe all-in-one? And who the fuck played the romantic music? The hell. Why didn't they just stick to heavy metal?!

The girl looked honestly sympathetic. "Don't you?"

Takao's back slumped backward, thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know."

She frowned.

"But all I know is that I don't want to." He tried to stand up straightly with wobbly legs. "Excuse me."

Her eyebrows were still knitted together in worry even after that back made way to the exit with a few calls from his classmates that were lost in the noise of the crowd. Her cousin eyed her, but she made a gesture to left Takao be.

What the poor guy needed was an alone time, not drowning himself in a pool of what seems like vodka or whiskey. Wasn't sure.

She had forgotten to greet him a happy birthday.

* * *

It was ten-thirty in the evening, after fifty missed calls on Takao, and short text messages sent to the same recipient, when a mop of black hair caught Midorima's attention from the stars adorning the black sky.

Midorima promptly adjusted himself, dusting off the back of his pants from sitting low on the sidewalk in front of the Takao residence.

Though he frowned when the figure got closer. The shape seemed like Takao, but it was walking like...

a zombie.

Midorima thought it was probably his defective night vision that he was seeing things. Takao? Almost wanting to crawl on the street with hands blindly searching for walls? Maybe it was just a shadow?

But a shadow wouldn't carelessly bump on an electric post and then loudly curse.

Midorima patiently waited on his position. He froze.

It was Takao. Looking like a deranged man in the middle of the night as if searching for a victim.

Really.

Sighing, the taller man met him halfway. "Ta—"

The brunet almost kissed the floor if not for Midorima catching him. The latter's nose was then filled with strong smell of alcohol. "You... Are you drunk?" That explains his weird movements earlier.

But why?

"Oi, idiot. Where have you been?" Midorima demanded as he shook the man on his arms lightly. When he got no answer, he gently adjusted Takao to face him by gripping the smaller man's arms. Midorima's frowned deepened when he saw Takao's eyes tightly shut. As if sleeping.

The shooter couldn't believe it. Takao was mingling with horrible influences. If this is what Takao would get for retracting himself from Midorima, Midorima would be more than willing to take him back.

Teenagers nowadays.

Well, he's a teenager too.

_But at least not as terrible as them! _

As Midorima tapped the sleeping face's cheek, Takao's eyes fluttered slowly, with a groaning of 'I want my bed'. "Mhm?" Adjusting those hawk eyes, he met green ones staring at him with almost like an anger. Takao immediately removed himself like something hot was gripping him after realizing who it was. "Shin-chan?" It came out in an unbelievable tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" Midorima shot back, crossing his arms on his chest.

Takao shrugged nonchalantly. "Went out. Drinking with my friends. So?" He found himself couldn't directly at those orbs again.

"So? You're a minor. And tomorrow is Friday." Midorima almost seethed. "And with people you barely know."

Takao scoffed. "You're not my father, or my mom. What is it to you?" _Besides, how long have you been here? _

_Why are you waiting for me? _

"What is it to me?"

"Yeah. Why must you do this? I didn't ask for you to wait, then why are you still here? Why are you showing up when I don't want you to? You know what, I'm wondering whether who's the clingy one between us." Takao bit his lip. It was the alcohol speaking now. His sober him wouldn't dare asking such.

"I thought I'm already doing my best avoiding you, but you're like a pest I couldn't get off me!"_ Please don't make me fall for you because I wanted to be your best friend you can't be awkward with. I want to be someone who you can be comfortable and open with anything. I don't want to be treated as special. I want to be treated equally as you do to yourself. I don't want myself to be your weakness. I want to be your strength. I don't want to be someone you would change yourself for. I'd rather you still be you._

"Why don't you give me space?" he asked quietly.

Silence passed between them. When Midorima did not answer, Takao began feeling guilty.

This was too much.

When Takao peeked one eye, he noticed the shooter with a startled expression. Probably because he hadn't expected the question himself.

He heard Midorima sucking a deep breath. His green eyes falling on the ground. "I-I'm sorry," he said forced. "I didn't know."

_Don't apologize._

Takao refused to look. He kept his eyes hidden behind his bangs. He heard something like a paper shuffling before Midorima handed him a white paper bag. He turned to Midorima questioningly.

Midorima still found the ground more interesting. "Happy birthday. I apologize if it's late."

If it was possible, Takao felt more guilty.

* * *

When he entered his house, everyone was asleep. Takao fixed himself a cup of coffee, his drunkenness long gone.

He felt more horrible to himself. The shooter was waiting for him for God knows how long, maybe since Takao left? It was almost four hours, for goodness sake! Then what he would get was a Takao having an emotional breakdown and driving Midorima away in not the nicest way.

"I'm terrible," he muttered. His headache was beginning to act on. Sighing, he checked his phone's clock. Only a few hours to sleep.

When his eyes landed on his inbox, he was surprised at the amount of mails he received. Those and the missed calls.

From Midorima. All of them.

And the messages mostly contained of asking his whereabouts.

But only the last text made his chest ache more.

From: _Shin-chan_

Body:

_Where are you? Why aren't you answering me? Takao... I'm worried. _

Takao dropped his head on the dining table.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASKET BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER. I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS NOR MAKING ANY PROFIT WITH IT.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 OF 7**

* * *

Takao unraveled the emerald ribbon after tearing down the white wrapper. He had good guesses as to what his gift was, but a photo in a picture frame wasn't one of them.

If he remembered correctly, there was one time when Midorima brought a digital camera (his lucky item) at gym. With Miyaji messing up with it and Takao finding out the blonde senpai was an aspiring photographer, the camera ended up capturing a stolen shot of Midorima and Takao sitting on a bench which has a rather good angle in the latter's opinion. Takao nagged the taller teen for a copy, but Midorima defiantly refused to do so.

Who would have thought Midorima was actually planning to make it his present for him?

Guilt instantly welled inside. Takao was sure he was inconsiderate and insensitive last night than he credited himself before. He couldn't sleep properly a few hours ago, thinking of Midorima's hurt expression was slapping him angrily.

He couldn't believe such words will be enough to crack their strong friendship.

But could he take back what he said?

No.

Takao buried himself on soft pillows.

* * *

Midorima noticed the empty seat not too far from his own. The good part was that there would be no awkward moments for the day and no limited glances on the left side. Midorima himself refused to think of anything about the previous night. All he knew was that he had to get up early in the morning, tidy himself for school then listen attentively to classes. Like a programmed robot he was before. Not that he changed much since he got acquainted with the point guard, but at least from that day on he has something to look forward to than a quiet whole day.

And that was also when he began a stranger to himself.

If Takao hadn't mentioned it, he wouldn't know he actually became a clingy worrywart.

And with the guy, no less.

Maybe that severe too since he was asked for some space.

_Do I strangle him with my presence that much? _

Thinking of the same question for the whole lunch break made his rice taste bitter, the fish too salty, and the water seemingly stale. No exaggerating there.

When the Psychology 101 class arrived, Midorima was hoping for some distraction from his absent brunet friend pestering his mind the moment he closed his eyes last night and when he opened them this morning. Besides, the topic looks interesting enough that he was somewhat excited to read the whole passage about the three stages of guilt.

"**1. The first stage of guilt involves denial. Denial that a person do anything wrong in his part. It helps their conscience to think that the hollow feeling of regret is merely nothing than the sense of doing what is right." **

_Takao huffed, clinging on a teddy bear he borrowed from his little sister. "I know I did the right thing. There's nothing wrong in asking him to... to... Shin-chan... Damn it, where do these tears came from?!" _

Midorima tried pushing the Takao of his imagination wailing like an immature kid. He continued reading.

"**2. The second stage of guilt is where excuses are made. If denial saves their conscience and virtues, excuses rescues their pride for hurting someone's feeling." **

_Takao nodded to himself. "Right. I was merely drunk last night that I managed to say that. I'm drunk and I don't know what I'm saying **sniffs** and also **sniffs** **sniffs** **sniffs** **sniffs** **sniffs**_..."

Midorima lightly shook his head. Why the hell is he imagining them now? Before giving into temptation of slapping himself, Midorima proceeded.

"**3. The last stage is where complicated thoughts emerged. This is where a person admitted he is indeed guilty of his action[s]. Thoughts like the guilty party will not be forgiven or there will be a damage in the relationship between the two people involved will likely cause some emotional distress and anxiety." **

_Takao hugged his knees tighter. "I'm sorry." His bottom lip trembled. "Forgive me, Shin-chan... _

_I miss you already." _

Midorima abruptly shut the book, feeling kind of uncomfortable all of a sudden. Odd imaginations coming off him—did that mean he knew Takao that well or the man was simply that familiar that Midorima almost knew what the other was thinking (acting for this matter)? Also, was Takao himself thinks he was unforgivable?

Is he... feeling guilty?

Midorima sighed. He straighten himself on his seat, and from the chest pocket of his uniform, remove a folded page of sketchpad. It was his work once in an art class where he poured all of his effort. With your favorite human expression as a subject. Unconsciously, he grasp it, felt for the deep lining of the drawing. That way, it made him content.

"Please don't."

* * *

After volunteering doing the grocery, Takao found himself entering different shops after the supermarket. His picky mother asking him for fresh meat and fruits and vegetables, saying those they sold in the supermarket are frozen. With bloodshot eyes and dark rings under them, he scanned any nearby fish vendor. The weather was slowly turning frigid, signaling the nearing December.

Christmas. Where all are merry and excited the night before. He remembered there will also be an annual Christmas Ball a few days before the said holiday in Shuutoku. That and he had to find a partner for the evening event. Well, that one would be pretty easy to find knowing there are any willing females out there.

But to think that if he stay idled any longer, the gap between him and Midorima would continue, isn't that worse than not finding a partner?

To hell with Christmas Ball! He has to patch things up with Shin-chan.

Clutching the grocery list at hand, Takao exited a cobblestone alley. He was greeted by a cold breeze the moment he stepped on the sidewalk. Cursing his thin clothing, he continued towards the opposite street, eyes scanning for stalls. Fortunately, after half an hour of walking and doing round trips at the market, he found the ingredients he was looking for, mostly for tonight's menu. Damn, if this was what most moms do twice or thrice a week, he'd gladly praise his mother for it.

Eventually, it was also at that thirty minutes where Takao unexpectedly found Midorima in front of a somewhat cake shop store, as if waiting for someone with both his hands in the pockets of his jacket, and a red scarf hiding his neck.

Takao's hand absently wandered at the fabric of the scarf he was wearing.

_Oh, so I actually wore the one Shin-chan gave me. _It was almost similar to the one Midorima had right now. Takao wondered if they were personally hand-knit by the green-haired teen himself.

Frown settled on Takao's feature as to who Midorima was waiting for. His sister? His mother? The only peer he goes out with is the point guard. Takao knew too well Midorima was never a fan of sweets, especially cakes. Is he with Murasakibara? Nope. Midorima refused to hang out with his former teammates, now that he considered them rivals, unless needed or their great and might ex-captain calls for a mini-reunion which involves Akashi cutting his bangs. Also, Midorima doesn't like waiting. He's never patient. But of course, the waiting for how many godly hours last night was an excemption.

_Well... I know all of that about him? Congatulations, Kazunari. _

Hell, that was a mystery itself.

Takao was thankful for the letter post that was wide enough to hide him when Midorima decided to turn towards his direction, like sensing someone's eyes on him. Takao couldn't afford to face Midorima right now. Not now. Not when he still don't know what to say.

Or how to explain.

* * *

Midorima though he saw something. Something like a blur of black hair.

Or maybe he was just being paranoid?

He took off his glasses. They had become foggy, impairing his already impaired vision a bit more. Cleaning them with his handkerchief, he thought of the million reasons Akashi would call for him. Right after classes. Midorima was lucky enough basketball practice will resume after Christmas.

Of all the person Akashi could ask to 'tour guide' him in Tokyo, why him? Not that he have anything to do, and not that he could defy the redhead. But still. If a trivial matter as such, he could have asked Kuroko who can tag his grumpy and idiotic monkey partner who likes to dunk (ehem, Midorima was bitter himself. lol). That or maybe Akashi was still bitter after their loss last Winter Cup against Seirin.

And... cake shop? For real? Is Akashi planning to buy souvenirs for Murasakibara? If his memory serves him right, Midorima recalled the purple-headed giant telling Akashi about his favorite special cheesecake that was sold in a particular shop in Tokyo.

It seemed like Akashi's motherly side had awaken once again.

"Did it take me longer than expected?" Akashi asked, once outside.

Midorima could see the pair of red eyes that went back to normal after being heterochromatic. His frontal hair had grown once again like how long they used to be before he trimmed it with Midorima's lucky item (scissors). "No," was the latter's flat reply. "You're giving away those?"

Akashi glanced at the three boxes of cake he was holding. "I'll have the two delivered at Akita by my servants. Atsushi will love this. The two of us will share the remaining one."

"You know I'm not a fan of those."

"I know. But even so. You'll be partaking in my depression. Feel honored."

Depression? Until now? "What?"

Akashi continued, "A man cannot simply forget such defeat. Especially if it is his first one," he explained in an Akashi-way as possible. "Oh, I forgot that you have your own... coping mechanism. Do you think I should also find someone who can stand beside me? Kotarou is close to his personality, but worse. Reo is... well, fine. Eikichi and Chihiro reminds me Taiga and Tetsuya. The last two bring unwanted memories."

For the whole while, Midorima was quite baffled as to why Akashi was uncharacteristically blabbering about his teammates who failed him and his bitterness towards Kuroko and Kagami. "Can you explain what you mean?"

"I'm saying that unlike you, I don't have a Kazunari to cheer me up."

Midorima frowned. "He's not 'cheering me up' as you put it."

"But he changed something in you. Don't deny it for I had seen it with my own two eyes."

Midorima went silent.

"I'm correct to say then that something's happening between the two of you."

"Wha—No." Midorima looked stricken.

"See? Your reaction confirmed it." Akashi smirked triumphantly. "You have to fill me in with the details. Let's go, Shintaro."

It seemed that, after all what happened, Akashi hasn't lost his touches when it comes to superiority complex. "Wait," Midorima called out.

"Takao... he's... he never tried to 'cheer me up'." A pause. "But he already did more than that."

Akashi's facial expression softened a fraction. "Trust me, Shintaro. I know." Akashi grabbed the taller teen's hand and dragged him on their way.

* * *

"So that's it?" Akashi sipped at his tea. "If you ask me, it sounded like an unresolved sexual tension between two males."

Midorima, after embarrassingly narrating everything from start to finish, was suddenly indignant at Akashi's flippant comment. "_That's it? _Do you have any idea how awkward it become between the two of us afterward? How we even refused to look at each other? And do you even know how it feels like you were a hot water that a single skin contact can make him jolt as if you're scalding?" He added hastily, "Sorry."

Akashi's eyebrow quirked at the voice raised at him suddenly by none other than a usually calm and collective Shintaro.

Midorima flushed at his sudden outburst. "I hate it," he said quietly. "I hate it that he's avoiding me. But maybe I'm being too much selfish about him."

"That's the only explanation you can came up with after he told you to go away?" Akashi looked slightly unbelieving. "I thought you're better than that, Shintaro."

Midorima glanced outside the transparent window of the cafe. He had a nice view of people and vehicles passed by.

Akashi settled the piece of porcelain china down. "It's natural for us to be selfish about the things that can make us happy. It's natural for us to be possessive of things we hold dear. And you—we, are one of those who posses the same traits. But that doesn't make you any lesser. It makes you human.

Now ask yourself again, what is he to you? Is he someone you hold dear? And is he someone who makes you happy?" The redhead smiled wanly. "Be honest and keep your answer to yourself."

Midorima gave a small nod, not really finding what to reply, but decided to follow the advice. He felt really small right now.

"But anyway, business first. I'm not really here for a heart-to-heart talk. There's an agenda that I have to attend and it involves you."

Midorima was surprised at the change of topic. "Agenda?"

"Yes. You will be pursuing Medical Science after high school, if I'm not mistaken." Akashi received a curt nod from the other. "Good. I have an interesting offer for you."

* * *

"It's Akashi, huh?" Takao muttered to himself. "But what is it to me?" Honestly, it made him feeling much terrible than earlier.

But then again, why was he affected? It wasn't as if they were dating or something. Not that Takao have anything against Midorima dating anyone or Akashi for that matter, if ever. In fact, those two can totally relate with each other's preference. Hell, Takao bet they could even stand a day without talking. Or talk all day about shogi strategies. Or play shogi twenty-four hours, drink tea afterward then listen to the sound of wind or bamboo tap hitting a stone. You know, the normal stuffs old-fashioned couples do.

Takao laughed wryly at the idea.

Right. Midorima + Akashi = Well...

Ouch.

Takao wanted to bang his head on the glass wall of Maji.

"Hello, Takao-kun."

Turning to his front, Takao was greeted by a Kuroko, with his usual deadpanned expression, calmly sipping on his vanilla milkshake.

What the fuck?! Since when was he there?

"I've been here five minutes ago. You didn't notice me until now. That's depressing coming from you, Takao-kun." Damn, he even know what he was thinking?

"Ha?" was the coherent reply managed to form. Why he has been bumping with Seirin regulars lately. What's next, he'll be meeting them together? "Oh, hi, Kuroko." _I wonder what brings him here._

"This is my spot. I'm often with Kagami-kun. But he's absent today."

"Since when you became a psychic?" came a dumb question.

Kuroko refused to answer that one. "Anyway, Takao-kun, is Midorima-kun not with you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

The teal-haired man blinked in understanding. "I see."

Takao sighed. "You're not going to ask?"

"I respect if you don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. But don't laugh at me when I tell you. Nevermind, it's not as if you smile even." The brunet bit his lip. "Tell me. Have you and Kagami... never been uncomfortable with each other?"

"It's unavoidable at times. But we managed."

"Good for you," Takao mumbled, becoming edgy. "T-There's someone I know. Just a friend at school, okay? He have this friend. Let's say, a male best friend." The point guard clearred his throat, looking anywhere but Kuroko's blank face. "Whom he thinks he's—argh!" Takao inhaled. "Err, sorry. Let me try again. What if there's someone out there who thinks he's having this weird feeling for his best buddy, should he tell the other?" Takao smack himself on the table, exasperated. "He doesn't know what to do right now. He's afraid to ruin their relationship as basketba—sports partners."

"You mean to say that confessing will ruin what they already built as friends?"

Confessing. Was that even the right term for it? Damn, Takao don't know anymore. "Yeah. And to top it, he even asked his friend to stay away from him without explaining to that person about the weird feelings he is currently experiencing blah blah blah. Fuck, I bet he even got jealous earlier after seeing him off with some other guy."

"I still don't get what will be ruined by what, Takao-kun."

Takao stared hard, then closed his eyes. "Okay, Kuroko. What if Kagami tells you he likes you? And let's say you reciprocated. Things will become different, right? Fist bumps became something more, and yes, you will be doing something more together. Doesn't that change your friendship in a way that it became intimate? You became each other's weaknesses. Some even change themselves for their lovers, and—"

"Takao-kun, I'm surprised you know very little about love," Kuroko butted in.

"I do?"

"But to keep it short, I'm going to ask you then. Couldn't you two be both? Assuming you and Midorima-kun are in a relationship, couldn't you be both best friends and lovers?

Nothing will change, Takao-kun. Whether you admit to yourself if you like him or not. Unless you act on those 'feelings'. They're not weird. You're just foreign to them. But you'll realize they're amazing."

Takao was quieted down, thoughtful for a moment. "You think?"

Kuroko smiled a bit, although it faded away like a blur, Takao's hawk eyes hadn't missed them. "I know the feeling. And it's wonderful." Kuroko stood up and gave a curt bow. "Anyway, I'll be heading first now. Kagami-kun is probably waiting."

Watching Kuroko left the double doors of the fast-food chain made Takao think of the Seirin duo going out. Dating. If so, then happy wishes for the two of them.

It was a few moments later when Takao received a short text message from an unknown sender.

From: _Unknown Number_

Body:

_As much as I hate it that you secretly tried to listen to my conversation with Shintaro earlier, I assure you there's nothing going on between us. Keep your thoughts in the gutter, Kazunari. You should have known better._

_-Red Emperor_

If there was any lesson Takao learned that day, it was that Kuroko and Akashi mysteriously developed some kind of mind reading ability.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
